


The Telekinetic from Indiana

by facethestrange



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, the parallels between El and El are my favorite thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Todd has some semi-reliable info about the new professor.
Relationships: Margo Hanson & Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Telekinetic from Indiana

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [lighthouse-the](https://lighthouse-the.livejournal.com), for the prompt "juicy gossip".

"Hey, Margo!"

"Todd."

"Yeah, um, so, there's this thing about Eliot that I really shouldn't know and I now I suddenly realize I really, really shouldn't tell you that I know? But I do, so, anyway..."

"Your point?"

"The thing where he killed someone with magic when he was fourteen. Okay. It wasn't that hard. Are you going to kill me now?"

"Nah," Margo deadpanned. "I can always kill you later. When I actually find out what your point is?"

"Right. So, the new professor who's coming today? She apparently killed a whole bunch of people at once, some of them powerful magicians, when she was twelve. Or maybe eleven? They used to call her Eleven, there must be a reason for that. Anyway, _that_ is impressive, isn't it? She was a kid growing up in the middle of nowhere, Indiana, not even a hedge."

 _Well, there's at least_ something _he doesn't know about Eliot_ , Margo thought. _Or he would have definitely said that right now._

"I mean," Todd continued, "she apparently trained with someone called Kali Prasad, one of the best illusion magicians to ever exist, who was invited to Brakebills _multiple times_ but chose to stay a hedge? Can't say I've ever heard of them before today, but hey, cool tidbit. So I'm not sure if she was trained or not, my sources were not all that clear."

"What are your sources?"

"Um, just people. Here and there. Walking down the corridors, talking to each other. Not to me. Who would tell _me_ anything, right?"

"Right."

"So, the professor, she apparently also killed a beast from another dimension by screaming at it? Not hundred percent sure about that either. Not our Beast, unfortunately, I mean, she probably could do that too because that kinda sounds the same as her beast. It's a shame that it's too late for it now. Oh, and she casually threw a truck with her mind when she was a small child. And—"

* * *

"I'm professor Jane Byers. I'm going to teach telekinesis, which is also my discipline. I could end my introduction here, but I've been hearing this school buzz with rumors and I want to clarify that I haven't actually fought any space aliens, sorry to disappoint you. Most of the other things are true, though. Like the fact that my magic abilities were forced on me and exploited. I don't think I could have done so much at such an early age otherwise. Either way, you don't need to be afraid of me. Now, let's start our class with throwing a few trucks with your mind. Anyone?... That was a joke, guys."

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon El was adopted by Joyce, hence the last name.


End file.
